


A Pirates Affections

by Aishagirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Fluff, no miraculous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishagirl/pseuds/Aishagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Agrest hold Princess Marinette Dupin Cheng and Duchess Alya in hostage. When his heart is given to someone way out of his league, he will have to prove he is worthy of her love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pirates Affections

"So Alya, should I wear this ladybird themed dress to my birthday? " Princess Marinette Dupin Cheng asked spinning around.

 

She was wearing an emerald dress and a red hat which covered her face. No one had ever seen her face except Alya, her mom and dad. Her mom and dad were the king and queen of China. This birthday was to celebrate her last birthday as princess as her mom and dad were retiring.

 

Before Alya could respond two pirates jumped in with there swords point just centimetres away from there neck. " You fine ladies look clever, Gives all your prized stuff!" Shouted the younger one holding out a big brown satchel. The two girls laughed hysterically.

 

The Pirates were confused. They were swords still at there neck and they were laughing as if water had come out of her nose. The little one gave a confused look but no one saw the captains face. He also covered his face with black silk falling from is hat down to his neck.

" Umm, wh..." the boy said before finishing his question

" Aren't you going to ask who we are ?? " Alya said still in the giggles. Nino asked and Alya explained and the Captain behind the mask gasped. Alya chucked even more. The princess hadn't heard the rumors but she had. If you found the princess of China Poseidon would grant you the thing every pirate wants deep down. The Captain had been searching for the princess, even his crew were surprised when he wanted to leave Paris to go to China. " So aren't you going to hold me kidnap me and then hold us for ransom " the princess mumbled but the captain heard loud and clear. "were takin dem back to de ship wid us!" the captain announced giving the boy, Nino, a nudge. Nino grabbed the girls belongings and pushed walked behind the girls making sure they didn't have any idea's. SLASH The princess put her hand down on her waist then brought a sword and out and pointed it out by the Captains neck and Alya did the same to Nino. The Captain, who was named Captain Agreste and Nino. They had met princesses and girls who looked liked angels down at the pub but never girls that could handle a sword correctly. " We'll let you go if, Hmmm, You give us the treatment a princess desires! " Princess Marinette said holding the skirt up showing her tight cameo trousers. Alya gasped she had never seen a princess dress that way. So as you can see Alya looks like a good role model for the princess but think again. Alya pulled up her skirt until she reached her shorts that went up to the top of her thighs. "I win again! " Alya teased. They had competitions to see how much they could act like sluts or pirates from the pubs. Alya always won because unlike Marinette she had been making out with a couple of guys in a pub while she says ' I need to use up my youth before I am married.' Alya was such a slut as Marinette would say when she liked to tease Anyway the pirated agreed so when they arrived on the ship. The captain gave them the biggest cabin which was meant to be his but he had to follow there deal so he was going to share with his first mate, Nino. He went to check up on the girls in the night looking through the window. He would see that the red - head was snoring loudly as can be but the princess was looking at all the things in the room. He wouldn't see her face but he could she had super dark blue hair, wearing her large trouser sized underwear( which he couldn't help but see) and a blue top which feel only to the bottom of the breast. Before he could look at her anymore Nino pulled the captain away and said he should give the girls some privacy instead of looking at there underwear. Nino couldn't help but snicker. This was going to be a long time at sea!


End file.
